Mage Hunter
by LordofLust
Summary: Stop laughing at me. You can't become a hero you can't even use magic! The villains will always lose to the good guys. Predicable and boring. If I can't become a hero then I guess I'll just become a villain, the strongest of them all, the one who refuses to lose! Martial Artist Naruto Strong Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Mage Hunter**

 **Summary: Stop laughing at me. You can't become a hero you can't even use magic! The villains will always lose to the good guys. Predicable and boring. If I can't become a hero then I guess I'll just become a villain, the strongest of them all, the one who refuses to lose!**

 **AN: This story is inspired the One Punch Man manga.**

 **Chapter 1**

"HA! HA! AH! HAN!" The sound repeated across the courtyard as fifty young men stood perfectly lined up and threw a punch into the air followed by another one, the sun had just begun rising and the dojo had begun it's early morning training for its students.

They all stood in knee length shorts, while showing off their naked muscular torso. In the midst of the men partaking in the training with his fellow students were a young man with shoulder long golden hair and ocean blue eyes. This man was of course named Naruto Uzumaki.

"HARH!" Naruto roared as he once again hit the empty air, however this time he slowly lowered his hands. "Hmm? Young Naruto is something wrong? Morning practice doesn't end in at least another hour." A big bulky man besides Naruto spoke, the man was at least twice Naruto's size.

"I'm done, there is nothing more that this dojo can teach me." Naruto spoke in a monotone while he observed his own palm while slowly closing it into a fist. "Tell me do you care to help me test out my skills?" Naruto spoke in a sweet tone as he turned towards his fellow student. The bulky man, barely even registered his words before a fist came flying towards his face.

What happened next could only be described as a one sided massacre as Naruto beat up all his fellow students along with the dojo masters, he didn't kill any of them, just knocked them unconscious. He had nothing against them, but they were necessary stepping stones on his path. Naruto swiped some of the blood on his chin away with his thumb before he headed inside the temple to grab his belongings.

He supposed he was strong enough now. Naruto had traveled from dojo to dojo, becoming an apprentice for a brief while before he destroyed it. It was a test of strength nothing more, he couldn't become a hero because he couldn't use magic, so instead he decided to become a villain, though admittedly he wasn't really sure how to become one. He was good at fighting so he supposed that he just needed to beat up good guys.

Naruto got dressed in his tight black shirt and his white loose fitting pants, before he began to head down the mountain the dojo stood on. When Naruto reached the base of the mountain he took out a small paper in his pocket called: " **Famous dojos and where to find them"** Naruto had been on quite the world tour, but this was his last stop, there were no more left.

He had nowhere to go, neither did he have anyone to talk to, neither did he have any money, though if he wanted to be a villain, then surely he could steal some. That would count as a villainous act. Naruto released a small sigh as he began to walk towards a nearby forest. He really wasn't cut out for this. Heroes had it so much easier take a request and beat a monster, that's it. Villains had to be cunning and smart, traits he didn't really possess, he was good at learning martial arts, but that's about it.

Well every great villain had to start at some point, guess this was his.

 **A small day later**

Naruto was currently sleeping on a bench as he had arrived at a city late last night, however his nice sleep was cut short. "Hehe you think they are real?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to see three small kids poking him with a stick, to be more specific they were poking his whiskers. "Enough!" Naruto snapped as he grabbed the stick out of the little boy's hands. They almost tripped over their own legs as they ran away.

Raising himself from the bench he stretched his body, before he placed his hands in his pockets and began leaving the park, today was the day he would begin leaving his mark on the world, but he should probably figure out where he was first, Hargeon was a surprisingly big town.

 **With that thought Naruto happily began to wonder around town.**

The town was beautiful, but boring Naruto realized as he stood a top a brigde with a view of the ocean, but so far he hasn't met a single mage. "Isn't that!" Naruto could hear a female voice talk on the walkway beneath the brigde. "Black steel Gajeel, here in Hargeon?" A woman spoke.

"Where?" Naruto asked as he jumped down from the bridge in front of the two young women who released a quick yelp at his sudden appearance. "This Gajeel fellow where can I find him?" Naruto questioned them with an eager tone, finally someone he could fight, hell if he had a nick name like black steel he had to be worth something.

"He is handing out autographs near the fountain, just down the street and then continue left." One of them women answered as she pointed the way. "I see thank you." Naruto grinned as he took off running.

"He was actually kind of cute."

"Yeah, but a total weirdo."

Meanwhile a slimy middle aged man called Nikoras stood with a huge lewd smile on his face as he had his arms wrapped around two beautiful young women. "Bora was right all you needed was a bit of charm and in this case a simple illusion spell and the bimbos would come running. Now he just needed to get them unto the ship and then sell them off for some serious profit, but surely Bora wouldn't be mad if he had a bit of fun with them first, surely Bora was doing the same on the other side of town.

"Black steel Gajeel!" Naruto's voice caught everyone's attention. "You are my prey, now prepare yourself!" Naruto declared from as he was a few feet away from the man. "Huh prey, punk do you have any idea who-UGH!" Nikoras didn't even react to the quick movement as Naruto had slipped past his fan girls and struck his torso with his palm.

Nikoras could spat blood as he was blasted off and smashed through the fountain behind him and skipped along the ground until he hit a wall with a big thud. Naruto was confused as well, black steel didn't really suit him, when Naruto had hit his torso it had been rather soft. This had to be a joke right? Naruto wondered as he had knocked his opponent out in one quick move.

The girls also began snapping out of the charm magic. "He is a fake!" One man yelled out as the illusion had been lifted, he had been watching this fake in pure jealousy for the last ten minutes and was happy to see him getting his ass kicked and even happier to see he was a fake. This fake had been playing around with his and his friends girlfriends, they were afraid to do anything, because well S-class mage, but now he was fair game.

"Oi what is going on here?!" A rune knight yelled, he and his partner had been nearby when they had heard the fountain get destroyed. The men who were about to beat up the already unconscious Nikoras quickly broke up, when they realized that it was the authority. However everything became quiet when they saw Naruto in the air, both his knees planted in the two Rune knights' faces.

Naruto was pissed right now, he had just gotten his hopes up and then it was some fake loser. Naruto grumbled while not even noticing that his actions had the nearby people flee in fear as he had knocked out two rune knights.

 **Meanwhile**

"Sure is nice of you, to treat two strangers out of the blue." Natsu spoke as he walked down the street with his cat Happy sitting on his shoulder while they were following after a blonde woman.

"Please don't mention it. It's the least I can do after you saved me from almost falling victim to that creeps charm magic." Lucy spoke, she wanted to show the two her gratitude and when she heard their stomachs roar, she knew just how to repay them.

However something seemed to confuse the trio, as people began to flee towards them. "Oi Happy do you think that this might be?" Natsu questioned, top which Happy gave a quick nod. "Aye, this might be the Igneel we are looking for." Happy spoke, if someone could cause a panic like this, it must surely be a dragon. Without hesitation Natsu ran forward.

"W-wait hold up!" Lucy tried to catch up, but failed as the crowd of people who ran in the opposite direction cut her way off. "Igneel!" Natsu yelled as he came to the almost abandoned square, but there were no huge red dragon only four people and three of them were knocked out.

"Ah Natsu those two have rune knight uniforms." Happy pointed out. "You mean those guys who work for the council? Oi you what happened here?" Natsu asked the blond who stood in front of the bodies of the rune knights. His face however looked at happy in shock. _"A flying talking blue cat, that's a new one."_

"Yeah I knocked them out cause they caught me at a bad time, do you know em?" Naruto questioned, wondering if he pinky was going to attack him now.

Nope not at all." Natsu answered only for the blonde to quickly turn around and began walking away. "Hey where are you going?!" Natsu yelled as he couldn't just let him go if he had just committed a crime, besides the council had been at Fairy Tail's back for quite a while, helping taking down this blonde and deliver him to the council might make them back off for a while.

"Me? I'm bored… You wouldn't know where I can find some strong mage to fight?" Naruto questioned with a small yawn at the end. "Oh are you looking for a fight, for if you are then today is your lucky day pal!" Natsu yelled before he charged, he couldn't feel any magic surrounding the blonde, he was most likely just a street thug, he had to hold back so he wouldn't kill him.

Naruto however wasn't impressed as he watched pinky charge towards him at low speed before throwing a slow punch. With a quick movement Naruto turned around Natsu's body and delivered a quick palm strike to his side "Nn!" Natsu grunted as he was sent a short distance flying, but he managed to quickly regain his footing.

"Oh you are still standing. Well at least you are better than this useless lot." Naruto spoke about the other three unconscious people. "Hehe don't get cocky now, just because you managed to land a lucky hit." Natsu grinned, he refused to show pain, but that strike did hurt him and there were a clear imprint of the palm on his skin.

"I stop being cocky, when I lose. Now do try and entertain me for more than a minute." Naruto spoke as he slowly raised one foot and with overwhelming strength brought it down to the ground sending powerful tremors through the earth putting Natsu off balance. When Naruto came charging forward Natsu managed to evade another palm strike by jumping into the air. " **Fire Dragon's roar!"**

"Oh that's warm." Naruto spoke as he jumped to the side, to evade the incoming fire blast. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu yelled as came flying down towards Naruto using his flames to control his direction. _"Just another punch?"_ Naruto wondered the only thing different was that this time his fist was lit up by flames. When Natsu was close enough Naruto hadn't predicted the flames that would shoot from Natsu's elbow giving his fist an enormous speed boost and power.

Naruto managed to throw his head to the side just before it hit his nose. " **Martial Art: Fourth step 16 palms!"** Naruto spoke as he landed a small barrage of hits against Natsu who was blown back to his flying cat. "Well I suppose that settles that." Naruto spoke as he walked back to the three unconscious men intending to see if they had any jewels on them. Jewels were needed to buy ramen and Naruto fucking loved that shit.

"N-Natsu, don't." When Naruto heard a small voice he turned his head around, that brat was actually still standing up. "Well I'm impressed, you are the first person who I have met who could stand after taking that, but can you even still fight?" Naruto asked curiously maybe he had underestimated the brat a little.

"Don't worry Happy, I'm fine. Actually I'm getting all fired up." Natsu grinned as his entire body became surrounded by fire. "Still I have a bad feeling about this Natsu." Happy spoke as they both watched the blonde martial artist.

"You are overthinking it Happy! **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu yelled as he brought both hands over his head and created a gigantic fireball. Natsu then threw it right towards Naruto creating a big blast of fire in the middle of the city.

"You don't really care about property damage do you?" Naruto spoke causing Natsu to turn around to see Naruto hanging on the side of a building with his fingers pushed into the wall. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu attacked once again, he was getting more reckless as the battle continued to disfavor him. "Argh!" Natsu let out a silent scream as Naruto had appeared behind him and delivered a powerful downwards chop on his left shoulder.

"You done now?" Naruto asked once again as Natsu laid face first into the ground for the second time. " **Mmmnbrumgn."** Natsu grumled from the ground, causing Naruto to lean down so he could better hear him. "Hmm what did you say?"

" **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"** Natsu used his hands to shoot up from the ground, he hadn't even landed before he began sending a quick barrage of punches towards Naruto. "Predictable." Naruto spoke in a low voice while Natsu could only watch in shock as he repelled all his punches with on hand while pulled the other one back. " **Martial Art: Lone Fist!"** Naruto yelled before he buried his fist deep inside Natsu's gut and sent him flying across the streets through multiple buildings.

"Oi kitty cat." Naruto spoke to the flying blue cat who had taken a bit higher to the sky trying to get out of Naruto's reach. "A-aye?" Happy spoke nervously. He wanted to check on Natsu, but klnowing him he would walk a hit like that away in a day or two.

"Do you know where the strong mages are?" Naruto questioned, this one had been a bit of a bore, he had been able to take quite a beating, but there were no fun in beating up people who could barely fight back. He had done so in the dojos and now he wanted some serious competition.

When Happy just shook his head Naruto let out a small sigh before he turned around and walked away. Maybe he should try another city?

 **The End?**

 **This is just an experiment, chances are there will be a future chapter, but that will relay mostly on the feedback that this story receives. Besides that there isn't much to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mage Hunter**

 **AN: Wow the first chapter got so much positive feed back that I need to make a second chapter, nut please keep in mind that this is still just an experiment and not one of the stories that I will be working on regularly.**

 **Pairing has been decided.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Magic Council**

"Naruto Uzumaki eh? This boy just keeps popping up." Gran Doma head of the magic council spoke. Multiple other figures were also present, with some members unable to attend in person instead had a projection of themselves so they were able to get debriefed about this week's issues.

The name Naruto Uzumaki, wasn't new to the members of the council, but it was first now that it actually had meaning. They had heard that some blonde, traveled around Ishgar joining dojos for non mages and then after a month would destroy said dojo.

However know there was a report from the port city Hargeon, saying that an unidentified blonde man, had assaulted two rune knights and Natsu Dragneel an A-class mage of the Fairy Tail guild as well as a mage connected to Bora the slaver.

While they were more than willing to overlook the last mention on the list an assult on two rune knights as well as an unprovoked assault on a member of legal guild, even if Fairy Tail, could not be overlooked!

All they had on him was a name however, it might sound cruel, but despite his previous actions with the blonde beating up different dojos, the council had never really cared about incidents involving non mages and had instead allowed it to simply pass as some random guy just screwing around.

However it was clear to them now that this blonde was clearly not a non mage as he had been able to defeat Natsu Dragneel, they knew about Natsu's strength due to, well property damage unfortunately, the art of the blondes magic was however unknown and thus a bounty on him was put out, with no information except his name and a sketch of his face.

 **With Naruto**

Our blonde he… Villain was currently moving down through a thick forest, while following a trail, which would soon lead him to a small nearby village, apparently a group called the Elemental four was sent there on some mission, the name seemed rather stupid to Naruto as it pretty much told him what he was going to fight against.

He had already beaten one dude who used fire, though he had forgotten his name. Earth wasn't that bad against him either, having strength enough to crush rocks. Water and wind however might be a little more annoying though, well it would all depend on his opponents; maybe the earth guy might actually be the strongest of them.

Currently Naruto's goals were beat up those four people and get some money, preferably by looting the unconscious bodies of the four people he planned to beat up.

Arriving by the end of the forest Naruto was greeted by a muddy ground, like rain had just passed through, despite there being clear skies above. The village itself seemed pretty small and there wasn't a whole lot of activity going on, but he still managed to find a surprisingly big house and important people lived in big houses and important people knew stuff, maybe even were the mages he was hunting were.

Walking up to the house Naruto causally walked inside, because villains didn't knock. "Hello Mr. Important person are you home? If not I'm gonna steal some shit, say something if you mind!" Naruto yelled as he stood in the entrance.

Carefully a middle aged man peeked around a cover to see the blonde standing in his house with an annoyed look upon his face. "W-what's the meaning of this I don't have time for you." The man spoke, with a quick nervous voice.

Naruto looked him over. He looked like the typical man in power, who never raised a finger himself, greatly overweight, fat cheeks and messy black hair with some gray showing his age. "I'm looking for some mages from phantom, I've heard they passed through." Naruto said as he picked his ear.

"Are you reinforcement, if not then I can't tell you, but please you must leave." The man urged, however he fell to the floor on his ass when Naruto stamped the floor.

"I beat it out of you if necessary, this might sound weird, but I'm trying to be a villain, beating up a mayor would make quite some progress." Naruto said with a little smile and the mayor quickly turned pale,

"T-t-the woman, rain she brought, f-follow the rain." The man stammered in fright of Naruto, who stood still with his smile suddenly turning cruel, that was all he needed to know, now he could start.

Turning around Naruto left the house once again, the moment he left out the front, leaving a small crater in the man's floor from his stamp, he saw a young woman standing in front og him on her way inside, her teeth were clattering and her entire body shook.

"Do you really need money that bad?" Naruto asked, he realized how the elderly man tried to get rid of him and now this woman he could almost see the fear surrounding her.

The woman looked up at him showing her beautiful face, curly auburn hair going down past her shoulder, dark green eyes, and full red lips. " It's to take care of my little sister." She all, but whispered before she rushed past him and inside the house.

Poor thing, Naruto thought before he took a deep breath, maybe another few miles as he saw a rain cloud in the distance.

 **Further inside the forest.**

"Was it really necessary for master Jose to send all of us to take care of these weaklings?" Gajeel asked as he as well as four other stood inside a now ruined guild hall, showing the fight that had taken place only moments ago.

"They were one of the strongest guilds beneath Oracion seis, or at least so master Jose told Juvia." Juvia informed her team, none of them had taken any real damage, the battle had been easily one sided.

Totomaru was walking around the now destroyed guild looking for anything he could use as a souvenir, maybe even find something valuable, while Sol was comforting the crying giant Aria.

"Nothing." Totomaru grunted annoyed when he returned to the hall.

Rune knights, should be here shortly to collect the guild members, however the five man team waited the door to the guild was suddenly blown open, looking towards the entrance all their eyes landed on a spiky haired blonde with a giant smile plastered upon his face, the five mages quickly came to the same conclusion, reinforcements.

"Found you, elemental fo… Five? Ah I see so the name was to deceive and trick people, of course why didn't I think of that?!" The blonde yelled in wrath, while the phantom mages quickly sized him up.

They weren't sure if he was just messing around or was just honest and surprised, either way they were all ready for any movement that he might make.

"NopeI'm not actually a part of the group, but was sent along anyway, if you want to fight the elemental four, then you will have to beat me first. How does that sound?" Gajeel spoke as he walked forth towards the blonde, while his skin began to turn to iron.

"Hmm sure whatever, sorry but I make it quick you weren't actually a target." Naruto spoke not seeming to worry as Gajeel walked closer, before he leaped into the air, his right hand seemingly transforming into a pillar.

" **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"** Not seemed natural and calm , right until the pillar was about to hit him and then he disappeared. Gajeel who was still in mid air during his attack, quickly looked around for where he might have gone, however he never even got to find him before Naruto's foot made contact with his jaw.

"Lotus!" Naruto had hidden beneath him, staying close to the ground, before he had kicked his jaw sending him flying upwards, his entire head breaking through the ceiling. There was a short silence from the rest of the phantom group.

"WAHHHH GAJEEL IT'S SO SAD!" Aria screamed as he saw Gajeel defeated, he couldn't hold his tears back.

Naruto did his best as to not be distracted by the big cry baby, he couldn't afford to loosen his guard. The guy with the flaming sword and the woman with the blue hair both looked serious and looked like the biggest threat, but he shouldn't judge from appearance, the other two might be dangerous as well.

"Now then, one at a time or you can all rush me, it really makes no difference." Naruto said completely confident in his own abilities as he took a step forward, but was then suyrrounded by a wall made of sand?

" **Sable Dance!"** Well this was annoying judging by how quick the sand rotated, it would cut if he tried to jump out, besides if he got sand in his eyes then it would most likely be game over for him if he lost his vision, looking up he saw his sandy prison reached the ceiling, which only left him with one other way to go, down.

While Naruto was trapped behind the sand barrier, both Totomaru and Juvia leaped forward preparing their own strikes. " **Water Nebula/Red Fire!"** As both attack connected in the middle of the room steam erupted from the center of the room.

They waited patiently for the steam to clear and to search for the blonde, but their wait was cut short as Naruto came shooting from inside the steam and Sol barely even widend his eyes before Naruto's palm connected to his chest sending him flying through a wall and outside into the rain, the came a loud resounding boom.

It took a second for both Juvia and Totomaru to realize what had happened; or rather it took a second for them to understand that the boom they just heard, was the blonde running right through the sound barrier.

"Two down, three to g!" Naruto stopped quickly when he looked back at Juvia and Totomaru's shocked expression and then he realized, where the hell did the big cry baby go?!

"It's just too sad!" Naruto barely got to turn his head as he saw the big man hoover above him, he had sensed nothing and as he watched the man with two magic circles right before his face, Naruto didn't feel fear for a single second, but instead irritation that he hadn't discovered him.

" **Metsu!"** The entire guild was lit up by a blinding green light for three second, before it began to fade showing everyone in their exact same positions as before.

For the first time since Naruto arrived Aria dropped his crying and looked down right horrified as he was hit by the truth of their opponent. "Y-you don't have magic?!" Those were Aria's final words before Naruto's right foot made quick contact with his jaw sending vibrations through his skull making the big man crumble to the ground unconscious.

"Magic is nothing, but a lottery at birth. Some are born with power, while other aren't… I don't need it though. This is my power which I have trained and sought for, magic will never come close to my will." Naruto muttered to himself before he turned around to face Juvia and Totomaru, who took a quick step back.

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!"** Naruto took a quick step to his left to avoid the incoming attack.

"I was wondering when you would come down, I doubted that a single kick would be enough for someone covered in an iron armor." Naruto said mildly interested as he picked his ear.

"Well this makes it easier for us, if you can't use magic, then we just have to stay at a distance. Totomaru, Juvia focus already!" Gajeel snapped as the two quickly jumped back to aid Gajeel.

 **Mage Hunter**

Naruto came whistling out of the now destroyed guild having left four unconscious mages in his wake and then there was the woman, well Naruto couldn't actually deal damage to her as physical attacks didn't effect her and neither could she land a hit on him, so with a barrage of punches Naruto had pretty much send her flying everywhere as her water body had been sprayed over the entire guild hall and she would be busy for the next ten minutes putting herself back together.

Naruto was none the worse for wear, the only thing that had changed since before he came was that his pockets now were thicker, due to the money he just stole not only from the phantom guys, but from the dark mages that had been knocked out before he arrived.

"Naruto Uzumaki is it?" A new voice questioned causing Naruto to look forward at the rather tall and muscular bald man in front of him.

"Oh you know my name, I'm already that famous?" Naruto questioned with a small smile, there were rune knights hiding in the forest clearly following this guy, maybe he would be rather fun to fight.

"As a matter of fact you are, your bounty just came out today, 500.000 jewels for a first bounty is quite impressive, along with a lot of unknowns, well in any case I'm afraid that I will have to put you under arrest.

"Well you're cooky, but that's okay I'm going to love knocking you down a notch, tell me I came here to deal with these guys, but they turned into being a disappointment, they were called the elemental four, are you stronger than them?" Naruto questioned, his question not answered by words but instead by a huge surge of magic power, that forced Naruto to take a step back.

"I see so you defeated even them, take care of the phantom mages, then I will deal with this guy." The bald man spoke to the rune knights who were keeping their distance.

"Well then Naruto Uzumaki, my name Is Jura Neekis of the Lamia Scale guild and a member of the wizard saints." Jura introduced himself as they both took their poses and their battle commenced.

 **16 hours later**

The battle that had lasted for 16 hours were between two monsters, that was the best way the rune knights could describe it, Jura had ordered them to keep their distance as to not get caught in the middle.

The majority of the battle had been with Jura on the defensive, while Naruto had been running around him in circles, each time Naruto had managed to get close it was only a matter of time before he was sent flying back.

It quickly became a mental battle as well as physical. Naruto could take a great deal of punishment and would attack relentlessly , never giving Jura a break and what somewhat freighted Jura was the blondes eyes and his moves. Jura could never use the same attack twice, the blonde analyzed and reacted with insane speed, with every attack he got closer, like he could begin to predict Jura's next move.

Jura was extremely strong when it came to body alone, but he quickly realized as he saw the blonde Naruto tear through his rocks, that if he allowed Naruto to get too close to him, Naruto would rip him apart.

It was a battle of endurance, however despite someone calling them monster they were both humans. Naruto began to bleed quite badly at the over thousand times he had been send flying across the ground and Jura was beginning to run low on magic.

It finally ended in a final rush from Naruto, his senses was sharpend to their limit as the managed to dock around the incoming attacks Jura would sprout from the ground and the huge rock fists that were sent his way, he managed to get up close, but after 16 hours of constant fighting Naruto's vision slipped and Jura landed the final blow to Naruto's shoulder sending him down into a huge crater in the ground, ending the fight between two titans.

 **To Be continued.**

 **AN: Pairing for this story is Naruto x Juvia, just throwing that out there to begin with. SO for some questions that I have been asked.**

 **Q: Is Naruto OP?**

 **A: In some battles yes, he will seem OP, however there will also be battles were he will be quite weak depending on the opponent. So to some degree OP I guess.**

 **Q: Naruto doesn't seem like a villain.**

 **A: Naruto will have a heart of gold in this story, while trying to do his best to be a villain, which maybe is kind of silly, but this story isn't 100% serious, there will also be slight focus on comedy romance and friendship, though the majority is battle and kicking ass.**

 **Those were the questions that were most important to answer, of course you can all ask me and I will do my best to answer.**

 **I hoped you all like the chapter and will leave a review to let me know you thoughts, the next chapter will most likely be a prison break :)**


End file.
